1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bracket for a bodyshell structure of a motor vehicle and to a structural arrangement for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An additional device can be arranged temporarily in an interior of a motor vehicle, but the device must be secured in the interior at a designated location so that the device cannot move within the interior when driving or braking the motor vehicle. A device of this type can be a child seat that can be arranged on a seat of the motor vehicle and can be fastened thereto directly or indirectly via a fastening arrangement.
DE 100 50 422 A1 describes a motor vehicle with a restraint system for a separate child seat that can be connected rigidly to the motor vehicle. The restraint system can be pivoted from a visually concealed non-use position into a use position in which a fastening means of the restraint system is lockable to a latching device of the child seat.
DE 10 2006 007 374 A1 describes an apparatus for fastening a backrest of a motor vehicle seat. The apparatus has a cross member arranged on a rear structure of the motor vehicle and reaching over at least part of a width of the motor vehicle. At least one receptacle is provided for fastening the backrest at the lower end section thereof.
US 2006/0049622 A1 describes a motor vehicle with a seat that has an anchor for fastening a child seat. The child seat also can be fastened to a further point in an interior of the motor vehicle via a belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,055 B1 discloses an anchor in an interior of a motor vehicle and to which a child seat can be fastened. This anchor has a U-shaped bracket with bent limbs.
KR 1020040026478 A describes a fastening arrangement for fastening an anchor for a seat in an interior of a motor vehicle.
Against this background, it is an object of the invention to provide a structure via which an additional device can be fastened temporarily, but securely, in the interior of a motor vehicle.